Criminal Minds: The Enigma Child
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: A young child, 12 years old, has lost her memory. Reid is making it his priority to help her. 'Hannah' seems to get along with Brooklyn, Hotch's daughter. Brooklyn and Reid hope to help this girl... But there's something off about her and it's not just her amnesia... What could it be then?
1. The Little Girl

**Most of me crime stories come in dreams. This is one of them. They may or may not follow the plot of criminal minds. Forgive me if it isn't following the plot. My stories often don't make sense, usually transformers and lion guard, and often don't follow the direct plot. :-)**

* * *

"Nana-na-na-na-na-na-na-na…. Na-na-na-na-na-na… Mmmmm….." The young girl didn't know who she was. There was this song…. She couldn't quite remember the lyrics to it. The cords, but not the full song. She did know that her dad, adoptive, had passed. She knew that her mother, adoptive had also past. Unknown about her birth parents. She loves music.…. But she didn't know who _she_ was. "Who am I?" She had asked herself.

She saw a young man, mid 20's to early 30's walk into a FBI office. She followed him. She walked into the office and a few people looked at her like she was Ebola.

"Help me…" She said, only above a whisper.

"Who are you?" A man mid-30's to early-40's asked the young girl.

"I-I-I don't know… but I do know that I need your help… Please." She whispered to him. A women, blonde, walked up to her.

"Of course we'll help you." She told her, walking her to her desk.

 **LATER**

* * *

 **/Reid's P.O.V/**

"So far we know that you love the color black, the Bengal's, horses and horror movies. I believe that you have had such a traumatic event that you shut your mind down to all things connecting to that event. You remember that you likes the Bengal's because it has no connection to that event." I told the young girl, who has seemed to understand what I was saying. "But we'll need something to call you until you get your memory back. The most popular baby name 12 years ago, was Hannah. Do you care if we call you Hannah?"

"I don't mind. You're trying to help me, right?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I am. Now, I have to report back to my team, for right now, you'll stay with Garcia, a Technical Analyst and also our Media Liaison Officer and Brooklyn, Hotchner's daughter." I told her and she nodded, following me.

* * *

 **WITH THE TEAM**

"I don't know. What should we do with the girl? She seems lost, but could also cause some problems." Morgan stated, unknowing what was going on with Hannah.

"Actually, Hannah is very intellect for her age. Even though she has amnesia, she seems to have all of her intelligence, that wasn't taking from her when she lost her memories." I stated and Morgan looked at me.

"Wait— who is Hannah?" He asked me, suspiciously.

"The pre-teen. The one with amnesia." I told him and he groaned.

"Oh no, Hotch, Reid's named her, now we'll never be able to give her back!" JJ groaned, slumping down into her chair, Emily laughing.

"So her memories?" Hotch asked me.

"Well, she's slipped into a mind state, meaning that she can remember some things, like her favorite color is black and she likes the Bengal's, but she's unknown to who she is. My theory is that she has had a traumatic event so severe, that it cause her to shut her brain down and not remember who she is." I stated and they agreed with what I was saying.

"Can you do a salvia test to see who her parents are?" Morgan asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you stop talking to me like I'm five-years-old?" I asked him and he gave me a look.

"Yes, I can do that. But if she doesn't cooperate, I'll need you and Hotch to hold her down." I told him and he smiled.

"You got it, Pretty Boy." He told me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Again with the pretty boy." I mumbled to myself, walking to where Hannah, Brooklyn and Garcia are.

* * *

 **For you Morgan and Reid fans, I am not making them a couple. If I were to make a couple, it would be female and male, male and female. I have nothing against same-sex-relationships, I just can't seem to do it in my writing. Morgan and Reid are just close friends/best-friends.**

 **Yes, Brooklyn is my OC and both she and 'Hannah' are twelve. More will be explained about them later and 'Hannah's' Amnesia and explain the song that 'Hannah' was humming in the beginning.**

 **No, I am not a doctor nor a genius, so the facts may be wrong in here. Just near with it, I don't usually go back and fic something in my story unless it interferes on something BIG is going to happen next. {Ex. Kidnapping, homicide, shooting, etc.}**

 **Well, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if it was confusing and short, please leave a review! :-)**


	2. Rememering, Names And A Slight Tragedy

**Most of my stories come in dreams. This is one of them. They may or may not follow the plot of criminal minds. Forgive me if it isn't following the plot. My stories often don't make sense, usually transformers and lion guard, and often don't follow the direct plot. :-)**

 **/Reid's P.O.V/**

"A song?" I asked Hannah, after I had swabbed her throat, which she didn't mind at all.

"Yeah… There's this one song that I partly remember… I remember parts of the cords, but not the lyrics at all…" Hannah explained and I nodded in understanding.

"Could it be on her phone?" Brooklyn asked and Hannah looked hopeful.

"Did I have a phone on me?" She asked and I said that she did, walking over to the desk where I stashed her phone.

"Password locked…. Seems like we have a lion guard fan here." I stated, showing her the phone with a picture of Ono from lion guard, which I know about from Brooklyn.

"Am I?" Hannah asked, looking at the egret on the cellar device.

"Looks like it…. You have a lot of music on here, too." Brooklyn stated, looking at the phone that she had taken out of my hand, scrolling through the music. "Could it be a lion guard song?" Hannah looked in thought.

"….Maybe….. Can you play a few?" She asked and Brooklyn picked a song named "Zuka Zama." After the song, Hannah didn't recognize it.

"Let's try this one." Brooklyn stated, picking one named "Sisi Ni Sawa." Swahili. We are the same. Hannah had seemed to sing along to it.

"I think we found it!" Brooklyn said in a sing-song voice.

"At the end of the day it's like water and rain! Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same!" Hannah sang and Brooklyn handed her phone.

"Do you have a Facebook?" Brooklyn asked her as Hannah went to the Facebook app.

"Looks like I do. My name is Hope Astrid Vienna. Hope Astrid Vienna? The name sounds so familiar, yet so far… so far."

I felt inconsolable for the child. We had no idea where her parents or guardians are, she has amnesia and she looks so astray.

"Can you still help me? There are blank spots, but I wish to require your assistance on finding my way." Hope explained me and I let out a sigh.

"I, along with the FBI and the BAU will do everything we can to help." I told her and she smiled.

"Totally! We can do it! I can tell we're gonna be best friends. My name is Brooklyn, your name is Hope….. I'm gonna call you Hopelyn!" Brooklyn exclaimed and we scrutinized at her for a minute.

"Are you sure that Hotch is your Father?" Hope asked her. She had met Hotch and stated that he was like a robot.

"Yep! I have the birth certificate to prove it!" Brooklyn exclaimed and Hope facepalmed.

"Reid! We need the samples!" Hotch yelled from the other room.

"Coming! I yelled back, followed by Hope and Brooklyn.

"Took you long enough." Morgan stated and I glanced at him.

"You want to take care of these two?" I asked him and he help his arms up in defense.

"No thank you! I've already done my share with Brooklyn, thank you very much." Morgan exclaimed and Brooklyn took mock-offence.

"And you couldn't sit for a week. Thanks to Hotch because you tied his daughter to a chair." Garcia stated, coming in the room.

"Never speak of it!" Brooklyn growled and they dropped the subject.

"Thank you!" Garcia stated, taking the samples and running it through a data-base.

"Looks like your parents are Colin Vienna and Katherine Smith…. But they died three days ago." Garcia told Hope, who looked heartbroken.

"Oh…. Ok." Hope stated quietly before shrinking to the ground.

"Hey! Don't be sad! You've got friends here, right?" Brooklyn asked her, kneeling to her level.

"I guess." Hope mumbled, slightly in tears.

"'God is to us a God of deliverances; and to God the Lord belong escapes from death. Psalm 68:20.'" I told Hope, also kneeling to her level.

"You know the bible." She stated.

"Yes, I've memorized it." I told her and I noticed that she did a half-smile.

"Really?" She asked me, wiping the tears from her face and looking at me. "So have I."

 **And that's chapter II! I'm sorry if Reid seems out of character, I'm trying to get Hope and Spencer's relationship off to an early start and no, NOT SpencerXHope kind of relationship… You'll just have to wait and find out! :-)**

 **Please leave a review, I'll most likely update faster :-)**


End file.
